Secret
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: "It's about our secret". Rahasia antara Karin dan Kazune. Mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial, dan mereka sepakat untuk menyembunyikan rahasia itu dari semua orang. Namun, semua menjadi tidak mungkin ketika Kazune tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. (Bad summary) RnR please!
1. Chapter 1 : Ospek

**Selamat datang di fic baruku. Nama saya Ai-chan. Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya di random Kamichama Karin. Untuk fic-fic saya yang masih progress sepertinya tidak bisa saya lanjutkan. Sehubungan dengan penyakit lupa saya, jadi, saya mohon maaf kepada para readers yang menunggu fic saya *emang ada yang nunggu?***

**Yaps, langsung saja mari kita mulai ceritanya.**

**Summary : "It's about our secret". Rahasia antara Karin dan Kazune. Mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial, mereka sepakat untuk menyembunyikan rahasia itu dari semua orang. Namun, semua menjadi tidak mungkin ketika Kazune tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. (Bad summary)**

**Rating : T++++ (plak)**

**Pairing : Hanazono Karin dan Kujyou Kazune**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OOT, gaje, mengada-ada**

_**~Kamichama Karin~**_

Secret : Ospek

Ospek. Satu kata yang bisa membuat para pelajar yang berpindah dari bangku sekolah menuju bangku kuliah takut bukan kepalang. Mendengar kata ospek sama menyeramkannya dengan melihat film horor. Tidak sedikit orang berpikir bahwa ospek adalah ajang balas dendam para senior. Memang tidak seluruhnya salah, tergantung sudut pandang perorangan saja.

Berbicara tentang ospek, hari ini adalah hari pertama atau hari pembukaan acara ospek untuk Karin. Setelah belajar sekuat tenaga agar bisa lolos dari ujian masuk universitas, akhirnya jalan masuk menuju bangku perkuliahan terbuka juga untuknya.

Setelah tau dia lolos, tentu Karin sangat bahagia. Namun, ketika dia akan mengikuti acara ospek, rasa bahagia itu langsung lenyap.

Sedikit pemberitahuan bahwa disini Karin mengikuti acara ospek dengan orang yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Dengan kata lain dia menunggu selama satu tahun lagi untuk ikut tes masuk.

Langsung saja mari kita tengok di kediaman Karin.

...

"Kazune, sialan. Dia sengaja membuatku bangun kesiangan agar aku datang terlambat!" Karin berteriak seraya berlari kesana-kemari.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dihukum? Aku tidak mau kesan pertama ospekku dibuka dengan hukuman," Karin menggumam sendiri sambil sibuk mengepang rambutnya.

Selesai merapikan pakaian, Karin berlari menuruni tangga. Cepat-cepat dia menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah. Beruntung karena satu taxi melaju pelan di depan rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Karin masuk ke dalam taxi tersebut.

...

Karin berlari tergopoh ketika melihat para peserta ospek sudah berbaris di lapangan. Dia bisa bernafas lega karena upacara pembukaan belum dimulai.

Setelah berada di dalam salah satu barisan, Karin mencoba menenangkan deru nafasnya. Pagi-pagi sudah harus berlari-lari. Lebih sial lagi dia baru sadar bahwa dia belum sarapan.

Dalam hati dia kembali menyalahkan Kazune, 'Sial, awas saja kau blonde cengeng. Kau belum pernah merasakan amarahku. Kau akan menyesal'.

Hari masih pagi, namun, sinar matahari terlihat sudah menusuk dan terik sekali. Para peserta ospek bernafas lega ketika upacara pembuka selesai dan mereka diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

Ketika Karin akan mengambil ranselnya, tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan senior mengelilingi Karin. Dengan senyum tanpa salah, dia bertanya, "Maaf, ada perlu apa ya kak?"

"Jangan sok manis. Cepat berdiri di tengah lapangan!" satu senior berambut hitam kepang dua membentak Karin.

"Maaf kak, tapi saya salah apa ya?" Karin bertanya dengan polosnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin, senior berambut hitam kepang dua itu menarik rambut Karin kearah tengah lapangan, "Berdiri disini dan lihat sekelilingmu!"

Dengan angkuh senior tersebut berjalan ke tepi lapangan. Meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

Di tengah lapangan Karin meringis kesakitan merasakan kulit kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Tarikan paksa oleh seniornya tadi membuat kepalanya pusing. Pelan-pelan dia mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa sih anak tadi. Seenaknya sendiri main kekerasan. Sakit tau," Karin menggumam dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling.

Mata Karin membulat. Perlahan dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram pelan, "Kazune, kau pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Disekeliling Karin sekarang, lebih tepatnya para peserta ospek yang lainnya, menggerai rambut. Pita putih kecil dijadikan sebagai bandana.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Karin saat ini sedang mengepang dua rambutnya. Itulah sebabnya dia disuruh berdiri di tengah lapangan.

...

_Karin POV_

Sudah berjam-jam aku berdiri di tengah lapangan. Kakiku rasanya sudah hilang, aku merasa tidak memiliki kaki. Rasa lapar yang kurasakan tak kunjung mereda. Terik matahari pun semakin menyengat.

Entah sampai kapan aku harus berdiri disini. Makin lama pun kesadaranku semakin menurun. Tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang didepanku. Ah, mungkin sekarang waktunya materi. Mereka semua berada didalam kelas.

Kami-sama, sampai kapan aku harus berdiri disini. Jika aku pingsan sekarang, tidak akan ada orang yang tau. Bisa-bisa aku tewas disini. Dan keesokan harinya berita tentang kematianku akan menjadi hot news di koran dengan judul 'Mahasiswi meninggal dunia di hari pertama ospek'. Tidak elit, kan?

Peluh tak henti bercucuran melewati dahiku. Bahkan untuk mengangkat tangan saja tidak bisa. Bibirku pun bungkam tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Mataku mulai berkunang. Ah, akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Aku tidak peduli lagi aku akan pingsan atau apa. Kalau aku meninggal disini, Kazune adalah orang pertama yang akan ku hantui. Setelah itu si senior kepang dua itu.

Eh, kenapa aku bisa melihat Kazune dari kejauhan? Apa aku sudah meninggal? Apa benar? Mungkin saja iya, rasanya aku sudah tidak memiliki raga lagi.

Ketika Kazune berjalan lebih mendekat, aku bisa melihat ekspresi marahnya. Disamping Kazune ada senior kepang dua berjalan menyelaraskan langkah Kazune yang lebar. Wajah senior tersebut terlihat panik. Dia pun tak henti-hentinya komat-kamit disamping Kazune.

Mata Kazune bertemu pandang denganku. Dia terbelalak dan segera berlari mendekat.

Suara terakhir yang ku dengar sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran adalah teriakan Kazune yang memanggil namaku.

...

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Bau menyengat disekelilingku sungguh mengganggu. Ketika aku tersadar sepenuhnya, aku sudah terbaring diatas kasur disebuah ruangan.

Badanku masih kaku. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan ruangan ini melalui ujung mataku.

Aku terbelalak. Disampingku Kazune tidur. Bisa ku rasakan tangannya sedang menggenggam tanganku.

"Kazune," bisikku pelan.

Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat, bisa-bisa mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kazune, cepat bangun!" aku mulai meninggikan suaraku.

Untung saja Kazune bisa langsung terbangun. Matanya yang masih terbuka sedikit menatapku. Ah, sudah lama juga aku tidak melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini.

"Karin! Kau sudah bangun?!" Kazune berseru.

Aku melototinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau sampai ada orang lain tau, mereka pasti berpikir aneh-aneh. Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Seperti tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, Kazune kembali duduk. Tangannya membelai pelan rambutku. Tanpa ragu dia menempelkan dahinya diatas dahiku.

_Blush._

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" aku terbata. Jantungku bekerja lebih keras karena posisi ini.

Jemari Kazune membelai pipiku. Rasanya dingin sekali, tapi terasa nyaman.

"Maaf," bisikan Kazune terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Kali ini aku yang terbelalak.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal ku lontarkan.

Kazune bangkit, tapi jemarinya masih membelai pipiku, "Ini salahku. Andai kemarin malam aku tidak memintamu sampai pagi, mungkin kau tidak akan terkena hukuman."

Oh, ternyata tentang hukuman tadi.

"Aku sudah memarahi Rika, dia benar-benar keterlaluan memperlakukanmu sampai seperti ini," pancaran mata Kazune terlihat marah bercampur menyesal.

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Kazune, "Sudahlah, aku bersyukur kau datang tepat waktu," aku harap aku bisa menenangkan Kazune.

Kazune ikut tersenyum, "Akan ku ambilkan sarapan untukmu."

Setelah Kazune berlalu, aku baru sadar. Ku perhatikan sekelilingku. Aku bisa bernafas lega karena tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada orang muncul.

Kazune kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Mataku berbinar melihat ada sepiring nasi belut disana.

Sial, badanku masih belum bisa menopang berat badanku sendiri. Kazune yang sadar aku ingin duduk tersenyum geli terlebih dahulu sebelum membantu aku duduk.

"Kau ini selalu saja terlalu bersemangat ketika melihat ada belut," Kazune terus terkikik.

"Aku sudah lapar tauk, harusnya kau sadar," perutku semakin menari-nari ingin diisi ketika melihat nasi belut lebih dekat. Tanganku mencoba untuk meraih nampan.

Kazune menahanku, "Untuk menembus kesalahanku, aku akan menyuapi sarapan pagimu."

Aku menurut saja. Toh yang penting aku makan nasi belut.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini di klinik kan? Kenapa tidak ada penjaga kliniknya?" aku kembali memperhatikan ruangan yang ku tempati saat ini.

Sambil menyodorkan satu sendok nasi, dengan santai Kazune menjawab, "Ini klinik khusus untukku. Klinik ini berada di ruanganku. Jadi, jangan takut ada orang lain yang akan memergoki kita."

Oh, benar saja sedari tadi Kazune bersikap tenang. Kalau begini aku juga tidak khawatir.

"Kenapa kau tidak menepi ke pinggir lapangan jika kau sudah tidak kuat?" Kazune bertanya sambil menyodorkan suapan terakhir.

"Jika aku berlaku seenaknya sendiri, bisa-bisa hukumanku bertambah. Lebih baik aku pingsan. Yang repot juga bukan aku," sengaja nadanya ku buat sebal.

Kazune tertawa pelan, dia mengacak rambutku, "Andai kau melihat wajah Rika ketika ku marahi kau pasti akan lebih puas."

Ku gembungkan pipiku. Aku benar-benar sebal mengingat wajah senior itu.

"Marahi saja dia setiap hari agar dia tidak melakukan sesuatu seenaknya sendiri. Andai dia tau siapa aku, dia pasti akan bungkam."

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?" Kazune bertanya sambil menopang dagu. Matanya menatap jahil kearahku.

_Blush_

Dia sengaja melakukan ini. Sial, aku kembali berhasil masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

Karena tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu, tanganku reflek memukul wajah Kazune, "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" aku berseru.

Meskipun wajahnya membekas pukulan tanganku, tapi dia tetap terbahak. Kazune berdiri sembari membawa nampan.

"Istirahatlah disini, kau sudah ku ijinkan tidak bisa ikut ospek hari ini. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini," Kazune berlalu.

Setelah Kazune menghilang dari balik pintu, aku kembali berbaring. Mataku terpejam. Memang benar aku butuh tidur lagi untuk mengembalikan tenagaku.

...

Mataku sulit terbuka. Cahaya diluar terlalu menyilaukan. Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Ketika ku sadar, aku meraskan deru hangat sebuah nafas yang berhembus di pipiku.

Aku merasa ada orang mengecup pipiku. Susah payah ku miringkan kepala untuk melihat siap orang yang berani mengecupku.

"Kazune, jam berapa ini?" pertanyaan menyimpang terlontar dari mulutku.

Kazune kembali mengecup pipiku, "Kau ini, nyenyak sekali tidurmu," dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku baru sadar Kazune saat ini sedang terbaring disampingku. Bukannya berdiri, tangannya malah asyik melingkar dipinggangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berteriak panik mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kazune.

Dengan santai Kazune menaruh dagunya diatas bahuku, "Tenang saja. Disini hanya tinggal kita berdua."

Aku berhenti bergerak dan memperhatikan wajah Kazune, "Maksudmu?"

Kazune menarik tangannya dan duduk, "Sadarlah bahwa ini sudah jam 10 malam."

"Eeeeee~" aku kembali berseru. Jadi, aku sudah terlelap berjam-jam didalam ruangan ini?

"Ayo cepat pulang dan teruskan tidurmu di rumah. Jangan sampai besok kau terlambat," Kazune berdiri. Tangannya terjulur di depanku.

Aku menelan ludah dengan sulit sambil menerima uluran tangan Kazune, "Mana bisa aku tidur kalau jam 10 aku baru bangun?" gumamku pelan.

Kazune berjalan sambil menarik diriku keluar ruangan. Benar saja, diluar sudah gelap. Koridor terlihat remang-remang. Rasa takut menjalar ditubuhku. Ku peluk erat lengan Kazune.

"Kau takut?" saat ku sadar Kazune sudah tersenyum jahil kearahku.

"Diam!" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut ini. Kazune pasti tau jelas bahwa aku sangat takut dengan hantu dan kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Menggerakkan ranting pohon dan membuat daun-daun bergesek dan menimbulkan suara aneh. Aku reflek berteriak. Ku eratkan genggamanku pada lengan Kazune. Mataku terpejam erat.

Ketika keadaannya sudah mulai tenang, ku buka perlahan mataku. Aku bisa merasakan air sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Mata Kazune bertemu pandang dengan mataku. Matanya terlihat tenang. Aku tau dia bermaksud menenangkanku. Tapi, rasa takut begitu cepat merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Pada akhirnya isakku keluar.

"Kazune," ku remas pelan kemeja yang dikenakan Kazune. Kepalaku ku senderkan di dada bidangnya, "aku takut, ayo cepat pulang."

Aku bisa merasakan tangan kekar Kazune memelukku. Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang familier kembali terasa disetiap ujung kulitku. Getaran tubuhku mereda.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri," dia berbisik ditelingaku.

Tubuhku terangkat perlahan. Kazune menggendongku. Tanganku melingkar dilehernya agar aku tidak terjatuh. Tanpa ragu Kazune melangkah menuju parkiran.

Dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba Kazune berbicara, "Mau mampir ke suatu tempat?"

"Eh?" ku perhatikan wajahnya, "bukannya lebih baik kita pulang agar aku besok tidak bangun kesiangan?"

Kazune tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

**~Tsuzuku~**

**Jeng-jeng-jeng. Dan inilah cerita pertama saya di Kamichama Karin. Aneh kan? Gak jelas kan? Bagaimana pendapat para readers? Haruskan saya meneruskan ini atau tidak? Mohon reviewnya. Dimohon dengan amat sangat *plak**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hukuman

**It's time to cuap-cuap si author *digampar bareng-bareng***

**Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malem, dan tidur *plak*. Bertemu dengan author tua yang stay gak jelas sejak dari dulu sampek sekarang. Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa chapter 2 untuk fic 'Secret' telah diterbitkan *semua pada tepuk tangan paksa***

**Kok jadi formal gini ya? Yosh, daripada semakin gak jelas, lebih baik kita mulai saja. Untuk teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri mampir, membaca dan mereview, saya ucapakan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Ding-ding, bioskop 'Secret' akan segera dimulai... *author ditarik paksa sama Kazune***

**Summary : "It's about our secret". Rahasia antara Karin dan Kazune. Mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial, mereka sepakat untuk menyembunyikan rahasia itu dari semua orang. Namun, semua menjadi tidak mungkin ketika Kazune tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. (Bad summary)**

**Rating : T++++ (plak)**

**Pairing : Hanazono Karin dan Kujyou Kazune**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OOT, gaje, mengada-ada**

_**~Kamichama Karin~**_

Secret : Hukuman

Aku dan Kazune sengaja berangkat pagi. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku yang terpaksa berangkat pagi. Karena alasan ketika ospek hari pertama aku hampir telat, Kazune sengaja membangunkanku sebelum ayam berkokok dan mengajakku berangkat bersama.

Tapi, satu hal yang membuat aku benar-benar sangat tidak suka dengan cara Kazune.

"Kenapa aku harus berangkat sekarang? Ini baru jam setengah 6 pagi," aku merengek, mencoba protes ke Kazune.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Sudah enak aku mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Lebih baik datang lebih awal daripada datang paling terakhir," dengan santai Kazune berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan didepannya.

Pipiku sengaja ku gembungkan, "Masalahnya, ospek baru akan dimulai pukul 07.30. Dengan begini aku harus menungguk dua jam disana," aku menatap Kazune angkuh, "lagipula, apa aku harus duduk termenung sendirian di lapangan menunggu teman-teman yang lain datang?"

Dengan bosan Kazune memutar matanya, "Jika kau tidak ingin sendiri, datanglah ke ruanganku."

Tanganku reflek memukul kepala Kazune, "Jangan gila!" aku berteriak, "orang-orang akan bingung kenapa aku bisa kenal dengan ketua BEM."

Dia bungkam. Seperti tidak berniat menyauti ucapanku. Dengan sebal ku silangkan tangan didepan dada. Ah, sedikit penjelasan, aku dan Kazune sepakat untuk menyembunyikan dari orang-orang di fakultas bahwa kami saling kenal. Selain karena Kazune yang notabennya menjadi ketua BEM, ada alasan kuat lain yang membuat kami menyembunyikan semua ini.

Jadi, jika sampai ada orang yang tau aku dan Kazune saling kenal, tentu itu akan membuat perjanjian yang kami buat rusak. Menurutku itu juga akan berdampak buruk untuk Kazune.

Awalnya memang aku menentang perjanjian ini, dengan alasan, kenapa aku harus tidak mengenal Kazune di kampus, sedangkan kami tinggal satu atap? Namun, setelah ku pikir-pikir, hal ini tidak masalah.

Kembali ke dalam suasana awal. Ku perhatikan jalan, sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di kampus. Berakhir sudah kebersamaanku pagi ini dengan Kazune. Padahal baru dua hari aku masuk masa ospek, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali. Aku jadi merasa kurang mendapat perhatian dari Kazune. Lebih tepatnya, aku merasa kurang bebas mengekspresikan perasaanku pada Kazune. Sudahlah, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu. Lagipula masih pagi, tidak baik berpikir buruk.

"Karin," suara Kazune membangunkan diriku dari dunia khayalku. Ku alihkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" mungkin wajahku masih terlihat sebal. Karena bisa ku perhatikan mata Kazune menatapku lekat.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian. Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu."

_Blush_

Pipiku panas. Sial Kazune. Pagi-pagi dia sudah berusaha menggombal hanya karena aku marah kepadanya.

Seperti tidak mempedulikan perubahan sikapku, Kazune meneruskan jurus gombal ampuhnya, "Setelah ospek selesai, akan ku tunggu di parkiran. Tenang saja. Akan ku pastikan tidak akan ada yang melihatmu."

Tanpa ingin menunggu tanggapanku, dia terus berbicara, "Karena sudah lama kita tidak makan malam di luar. Akan ku ajak kemanapun kau mau."

Tau-tau ketika aku menatap Kazune, wajahnya sudah berada didepan wajahku. Heh, orang ini benar-benar. Ada apa dengan dia?

Ku pukul keras wajah Kazune. Memang sebenarnya tidak sengaja, namun aku menjadi merasa bersalah ketika melihat bekas merah tanganku di wajahnya.

"Eh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," prihatin dengan keadaannya, tanpa sadar tanganku megelus wajah Kazune.

Kazune menutup mata, "Jangan pedulikan aku, cepat turun sebelum orang lain datang dan memergokimu keluar dari mobilku," nada bicaranya menjadi dingin. Ah, jadi sekarang dia sedang marah -_-.

"Baiklah," masih dengan perasaan bersalah aku mengemasi barangku dan meraih ransel yang berada di jok belakang. Sebelum keluar, ku perhatikan Kazune lagi, "pastikan kompres wajahmu segera. Jika masih sakit sampai nanti, kau bisa menghukumku. Maaf. Aku berangkat dulu."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Kazune. Sepertinya acara makan malam nanti akan batal karena kejadian ini. Huuuh, sudahlah.

...

Terik matahati yang semakin terasa panas membuat peluh tak hentinya mengucur dari dahiku. Kalau kemarin aku berpanas-panas ria sendiri, untuk hari ini aku memiliki banyak teman yang senasib sama denganku.

Hal ini terjadi karena aku dan teman-teman satu regu dihukum. Alasannya karena ada satu anak yang tidak membawa antribut lengkap sehingga kami yang satu regu dengan anak tersebut juga dihukum. Tidak masuk akal juga. Hanya karena antribut tidak lengkap kami harus dipanggang hidup-hidup di tengah lapangan seperti ini.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya teman satu reguku saja. Ada regu lain yang bernasib sama dengan reguku. Jadi, kurang lebih dua puluh anak sedang berada di tengah lapangan saat ini.

Nafasku mulai terengah. Apa kejadian kemarin akan terulang lagi? Pikirku tiba-tiba melayang, mengingat kemarin saat tiba-tiba Kazune datang ke lapangan bersama dengan senior berkepang dua yang disebut Kazune dengan sebutan Rika.

"Eh?" punggung tangan ku gosokkan pada mata. Apa khayalanku begitu nyata sampai-sampai saat ini aku bisa melihat kejadian seperti kemarin? Kazune yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Rika. Namun, bedanya aura Kazune kali ini terlihat sangat berwibawa. Mungkin benar aku akan pingsan.

"Semuanya, baris yang rapi!" teriakan Rika membangunkan khayalku. Aku hampir saja menjerit ketika melihat ekspresi Kazune yang tidak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba, barisan disebelahku menggeser cepat. Alhasil aku terjengkal jatuh karena tidak konsentrasi dengan keadaan sekitar. Aku merengek pelan sambil membersihkan tanganku yang tergores lantai lapangan. Rasa perih langsung menjalar ketika darah mengucur pelan pada tanganku.

"Loh, kok bisa berdarah?" aku menggumam sendiri sambil terus menatap luka di tanganku.

"Ck," ku dengar Rika mendecak.

"Jangan ribut ketika merapikan barisanmu!" ku dengar Kazune berteriak. Ketika aku melihatnya, mata kami bertemu, "kau yang jatuh, segera berdiri!" dia berteriak sambil menunjukku tanpa belas kasihan.

Melihat Kazune yang bersikap kejam terhadapku, Rika menyunggingkan senyum licik penuh kemanangannya.

_Krak_

Aku bisa merasakan dadaku tiba-tiba terasa nyilu. Rasanya sakit. Bukan karena lukaku, tapi karena bentakan Kazune tadi. Sekuat tenaga ku tahan agar aku tidak menangis. Selama evaluasi yang dilakukan Rika dan Kazune berlangsung, terus ku tundukkan kepalaku. Kenapa? Karena air mata mulai turun dari ujung mataku.

_Karin POV end~_

...

_Kazune POV_

_Mood_ku hari ini kurang baik. Alasan pertama, karena aku yang biasanya mendapat kecupan kecil dari Karin sebelum bekerja menjadi ketua BEM, pagi ini tidak dapat. Yang ku dapatkan malah tamparan keras dari tangan Karin. Bahkan sampai saat ini wajahku masih terasa sakit, apalagi ketika ada hal lain yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit wajahku.

Memang itu bukan salah Karin sepenuhnya. Dia bisa menahan emosinya dengan baik. Meskipun pada awalnya dia yang menolak keras perjanjian yang kami buat, namun saat ini aku yang membuat perjanjian malah tidak bisa menjalankan perjanjian dengan baik.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menyendiri di ruanganku hari ini. Namun, karena hari ini aku ada tugas untuk mengevaluasi mahasiswa baru yang tidak mentaati peraturan yang telah ditetapkan, terpaksa aku harus menahan emosiku sedikit.

Yang lebih merepotkan lagi, sejak pagi Rika terus membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan ketika aku berada di ruangan, dengan setia dia terus memperhatikanku. Kadang aku tidak peduli dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, namun kadang juga aku muak dengan sikap tersebut.

Mungkin dia agak curiga denganku kemarin. Ketika aku menyelamatkan Karin yang pingsan di tengah lapangan. Karena hal itu, aku kelepasan memarahinya di ruanganku. Ya, tentu karena alasan itu. Aku sangat yakin karena Rika adalah orang paling curiga nomer satu jika aku berbuat aneh sedikit.

Aku berharap emosiku tidak tersulut ketika mengevaluasi para juniorku. Aku tidak mau mencampur-adukkan masalah pribadi dengan masalah di kampus. Bisa-bisa jika kepala rektor tau, aku bisa dipecat dari jabatanku sebagai ketua BEM. Tidak hanya itu, bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dari kampus.

Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin dalam melakukan pekerjaanku ini.

Namun, aku cukup beruntung, karena sejak awal aku sudah _bad mood_. Jadi, aku tidak harus melakukan akting untuk bisa menampakkan wajah marah.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat sekumpulan mahasiswa baru yang sibuk berkasak-kusuk ditengah lapangan. Saat ini matahari sedang berada di puncaknya, mereka pasti merasa jengkel karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

Aku agak terkejut ketika melihat ada Karin dalam barisan yang kini ku dekati. Mereka satu persatu mulai memperhatikan aku dan Rika. Beberapa anak ekspresinya terlihat tegang. Namun, yang lain tetap berekspresi acuh tak acuh.

Ku lihat Karin menggosok matanya, matanya menyipit setengah sadar. Dasar anak itu. Jangan bilang dia akan pingsan lagi hari ini. Kenapa nasibnya sangat jelek?

Ketika sampai didepan barisan, Rika berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan ekspresi kejamnya, "Semuanya, baris yang rapi!" dia berteriak disampingku. Andai kami berdua sedang tidak berada didepan para mahasiswa baru mungkin aku akan langsung memarahinya. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka kebisingan.

Para mahasiswa baru itu mulai menggeser posisinya. Mencoba menyelaraskan barisan agar terlihat rapi. Namun, tidak untuk Karin. Karena kelalaiannya, dia terjengkal dan jatuh tersungkur. Aku bisa merasakan kepalan tanganku mengeras. Anak itu benar-benar ceroboh.

Karin mencoba duduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Dengan wajah polos dia memperhatikan lukanya, "Loh, kok bisa berdarah?"

Sekali lagi aku mencoba menahan emosiku habis-habisan agar tidak bereaksi dengan kelakuan Karin. Hampir saja kakiku melangkah mendekati Karin.

Ku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan ku hembuskan pelan. Rika berdecak, aku tau dia tidak suka dengan Karin. Rika mungkin akan menghukumnya dengan hukuman berat jika aku tidak segera bertindak.

"Jangan ribut ketika merapikan barisanmu!" aku meneriaki mahasiswa baru yang masih terus kasak-kusuk dibarisan belakang. Reflek aku menatap Karin dan menunjuk dia dengan jari telunjukku, "Kau yang jatuh, segera berdiri!"

Hatiku rasanya mencelos melihat Karin menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Disisi lain Rika terlihat sangat puas dengan perlakuanku terhadap Karin. Oh tidak, jangan lagi. Jika seperti ini tentu aku tidak akan bisa makan malam dengan dia.

Ku gigit bibir bawahku dan ku alihkan pandanganku kearah anak-anak yang lain ketika Karin sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Tenangkan dirimu Kazune, kau bisa membedakan antara emosi pribadimu dengan emosi seorang ketua BEM.

"Apa kalian tau kenapa kalian dibiarkan panas-panasan ditengah lapangan seperti ini?" ku mulai acara evaluasiku.

"Tau kak!" serempak mereka menjawabnya.

"Bagi yang tidak membawa antribut lengkap, silahkan maju kedepan," pikiranku perlahan mengosong.

Ku lihat ada empat anak yang maju. Setelah mereka maju Rika membawa keempat anak tersebut ke barisan yang agak jauh dengan barisan didepanku.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian bisa berada disini sekarang?" lama kelamaan aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ku katakan.

Satu gadis berambut tosca mengacungkan tangannya dan mulai berbicara, "Kami disini sedang dihukum karena teman seregu kami tidak membawa antribut lengkap."

"Hm, kalian tidak merasa keberatan diperlakukan seperti ini?" tanpa sadar mataku terus menatap Karin.

Satu pemuda berambut hitam mengacungkan tangannya, "Kami sebenarnya keberatan kak."

"Kenapa kalian keberatan?" dadaku terasa sakit melihat Karin terus menunduk.

"Karena kami tidak salah tapi kami ikut dihukum," suara si gadis tosca kembali terdengar.

Aku bungkam cukup lama. Setelah sadar aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah barisan, "Jika kalian tidak merasa bersalah, kenapa kalian tidak melakukan interupsi? Seharusnya kalian bisa menolak agar tidak dihukum."

Hening. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu berbicara keras kepada mereka. Namun, tidak. Aku tidak merasa sedang berteriak atau apa.

"Kalian bisa saja menolak hukuman yang diberikan para senior kalian jika memang kalian tidak merasa bersalah. Tapi, yang terpenting, ketika melakuakn interupsi, kalian harus tetap tenang dan tidak berkata kasar."

Keadaan masih tetap hening. Tidak peduli aku didengarkan atau tidak, ku lanjutkan ceramah kecilku, "Sebenarnya untuk hari ini kami sengaja menghukum kalian satu regu jika ada anggota kalian yang tidak membawa antribut lengkap. Bukan berarti kami tidak memiliki alasan. Hal itu kami lakukan agar kalian tidak individual dan tetap memikirkan teman seperjuangan kalian. Ketika beregu kerja sama tim adalah hal yang diutamakan..."

Aku benar-benar lepas kendali. Aku tidak ingat apa yang ku katakan ketika melihat tetes demi tetes air turun dari dagu Karin yang hampir tertutup oleh rambutnya. Karin, aku minta maaf karena berlaku kasar terhadapmu.

_Kazune POV end~_

...

_Normal POV_

Keadaan di lapangan yang panas terlihat semakin memanas. Apalagi sekali-kali terdengar suara Rika yang berteriak keras—lebih tepatnya membentak—mahasiswa baru yang tidak memakai antribur lengkap.

Di sisi lain. Aura semakin terlihat menghitam. Kazune, ya, sumbernya adalah dari si ketua BEM. Bicaranya memang normal seperti para ketua BEM pada umumnya—dengan kata lain berwibawa. Namun, ekspresinya semakin lama semakin menakutkan. Pandangannya kosong, alisnya pun menyatu, sesekali tanpa dia sadari rahangnya mengeras ketika dia berbicara. Matanya terus mencuri pandang kearah Karin yang sampai saat ini tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah ini kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan. Jangan mampir kemana-mana, langsung saja ke ruangan. Jika ingin ke suatu tempat, ijin dulu kepada panitia yang ada di ruangan kalian," Kazune mengakhiri ceramah kecilnya dengan suara keras, memberi kode kepada Rika agar mengakhiri evaluasi. Mata pemuda tersebut teralih menatap Karin, "Kau yang jatuh tadi bisa ikut aku ke klinik. Sepertinya tanganmu terluka."

Masih dengan kepala menunduk, Karin menjawab, "Tidak usah, Kak. Lukanya sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Hening. Dari sisi Kazune bisa terlihat bahwa pemuda tersebut menggeram sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Rika yang kembali dan sadar dengan ekspresi Kazune segera mengambil alih.

"Bubar sekarang!" teriak Rika masih dengan wajah kejam.

Setelah mendengar teriakkan Rika, Kazune segera membalikkan badannya dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Wajahnya seperti orang susah yang tidak menemukan jalan keluar baik untuk masalahnya.

Setelah melihat Kazune berlalu, kumpulan mahasiswa baru yang semula lemas kini perlahan berwajah lega. Dengan teratur satu persatu dari mereka bergerak menuju ruangan. Namun, saat Karin akan melangkah, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Rika.

"Ikut aku dulu," Rika berbisik di telinga Karin sembari menarik gadis tersebut ke arah berlawanan dari ruangan Karin.

Dalam hati Karin mengumpat habis-habisan. Dia sadar disetiap langkahnya menuju sudut ruangan yang dituju Rika, setelah sampai di tempat itu, dia pasti akan dihukum.

'Apa lagi sih salahku?' Karin membatin sebelum Rika mendorongnya. Karena tidak bisa menyeimbagkan tubuh, dia terjungkal. Kepalanya terbentur tembok.

"Kau memang sengaja melanggar aturan yang ada ya?" setelah berhasil mengunci pintu ruangan Rika berteriak keras ditelinga Karin.

Sambil memegangi kepalanya, Karin menatap Rika sinis, "Memang aku salah apa?" teriak Karin bengis. Dia lupa bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa yang sedang diospek, "Kau sengaja menghukumku kan? Bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka denganku karena kemarin aku diselamatkan oleh..." Karin membungkam mulutnya, sadar bahwa dia hampir saja kelepasan.

Tanpa belas kasihan Rika menarik rambut Karin yang terurai bebas, "Oleh siapa? Kazune? Jangan pikir Kazune akan membelamu lagi jika kau terus-terusan melanggar peraturan. Kau pikir aku takut menghukummu? Jangan pikir dengan menjadi keluarga jauh Kazune kau bisa berlaku seenaknya sendiri di acara ospek ini!"

Medengar pernyataan Rika, mata Karin terbelalak. Pandangan gadis tersebut mengosong seketika.

...

_Karin POV_

'Apa lagi sih salahku?' aku memekik dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Rika mendorongku. Karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh, aku terjungkal. Kepalaku terbentur tembok.

Ku lihat Rika cepat-cepat mengunci pintu. Ketika berbalik dan menatapku, matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit. Auranya yang hitam terlihat semakin pekat lagi, "Kau memang sengaja melanggar aturan yang ada ya?" suaranya menggema ditelingaku.

Tanganku mencengkram pelan kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut. Ku tatap Rika sinis, "Memang aku salah apa?" teriakku tidak kalah keras. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan statusku sebagai mahasiswa baru yang sedang diospek, "Kau sengaja menghukumku kan? Bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka denganku karena kemarin aku diselamatkan oleh..." mulutku bungkam seketika. Hampir saja aku memanggil nama Kazune. Tidak sopan bukan seorang mahasiswa baru memanggil ketua BEM dengan sebutan namanya, bahkan nama kecilnya.

Rika menarik rambutku, membuat kepalaku semakin berkedut sakit, "Oleh siapa? Kazune? Jangan pikir Kazune akan membelamu lagi jika kau terus-terusan melanggar peraturan. Kau pikir aku takut menghukummu? Jangan pikir dengan menjadi keluarga jauh Kazune kau bisa berlaku seenaknya di acara ospek ini!"

_Deg!_

Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Membuat dada bagian tengahku terasa nyilu sekali. Setelahnya aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Rika terhadapku. Pikiranku sudah melayang entah kemana.

...

Cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan mata membuatku tidak nyaman. Ketika aku bisa melihat plafon ruangan yang ku huni sekarang, rasa nyeri menjalar dengan cepat ke bagian kepalaku. Bau obat yang khas membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut keras.

"Aku dimana?" tanpa sadar suaraku terucap.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, tak berselang lama muncul lah seorang gadis berwajah kalem dengan senyum manis dibibirnya, "Kau sudah bangun?"

Suaranya terdengar kalem ditelingaku. Wajah yang agak pucat menambah kesan imut pada gadis tersebut. Ternyata masih ada gadis sekalem dia di dunia ini. Benar-benar berkebalikan dengan sifat kejam Rika.

Aku mengangguk, "Tapi, aku dimana?" aku bertanya kembali.

"Kau sedang berada di klinik. Ngomong-ngomong, Rika melakukan apa terhadapmu?" gadis tersebut tetap berdiri tanpa niatan ingin duduk. Membuatku sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau dia pingsan karena terlalu lama berdiri.

Bicara tentang Rika, aku baru ingat. Terakhir kali sebelum kesadaranku hilang aku memang sedang bersama Rika. Dimana gadis sialan itu sekarang?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Tapi, sekarang tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali," aku berkata jujur, "terutama kepalaku," aku menunjuk kepalaku yang sampai saat ini masih berdenyut.

Wajah pucat gadis tersebut berubah menjadi panik. Senyum manisnya hilang digantikan wajah khawatir yang terlampau berlebihan menurutku, "Aku bisa mendengar Rika meneriakimu. Ketika aku akan melihat, pintunya terkunci. Jadi, aku memanggil Kazune terlebih dahulu. Tahu-tahu ketika aku dan Kazune masuk kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri."

Kazune? Mendengar nama Kazune ingatanku kembali pada perkataan Rika. Pikirku kembali melayang. Sampai ketika aku sadar, si gadis berwajah pucat sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Sosok yang berdiri didepanku sekarang adalah Kazune.

Tapi, Kazune yang ini bukan Kazune yang aku kenal. Kepalanya tertunduk, bisa ku rasakan auranya tidak seperti biasanya. Dia pasti sedang bermasalah, atau mungkin sedang bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Hening. Baik, aku maupun Kazune tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Aku sendiri tidak mempunyai niatan memang, jujur saja perkataan Rika terus terngiang di kepalaku.

Ku geser tubuhku perlahan ke ujung kasur. Kakiku menggantung diudara karena ketinggian tempat tidur yang ku tempati. Baru saja aku akan melompat kecil ke lantai, namun, secara tiba-tiba Kazune memeluk tubuhku, membuat aku kembali terbaring karena tubuhku belum kuat menahan tubuh Kazune. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pulang!" aku berteriak. Tidak peduli ada orang lain yang mendengar atau tidak. Toh, kalau ada yang tau Kazune yang akan menanggung konsekuensinya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dia.

Kazune merenggangkan pelukannya. Memberikan kesempatan agar aku bisa bernafas lebih bebas sedikit. Namun, ada getaran aneh yang ku rasakan. Getaran itu bukan dari tubuhku, melainkan dari tubuh Kazune. Aku bisa merasakan tangan kekarnya yang sedang memelukku terasa dingin.

"Kazune, kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya aku luluh juga. Aku bisa mengerti bahwa tubuh Kazune akan terasa dingin ketika dia...menangis.

Kepala Kazune yang masih menempel di lenganku mengangguk. Setelah itu dia mengangkat kepala, membuatku bisa melihat pipi basahnya.

Tanpa sadar senyumku tersungging kecil. Masih dalam mode tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Kazune. Dia, melihat dia yang menangis selalu bisa meluluhkan hatiku.

"Dasar cengeng," ucapku sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan.

Kazune tetap bungkam. Matanya terus memperhatikanku. Membuat jantungku berdesir pelan. Tatapannya memang selalu bisa membuatku menjadi nyaman.

Tanganku yang semula mengelus rambutnya kini beralih ke pipi Kazune kembali ketika genangan air mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dasar orang cengeng," ucapku sebelum menarik wajah Kazune dan mengecup bibirnya.

Ah, semoga saja tidak ada orang lain yang melihat ini. Jika memang ada, semoga orang tersebut tidak membeberkannya pada siapapun.

_Karin POV end~_

...

_Normal POV_

Sepasang mata terbelalak diantara pintu klinik yang terbuka sedikit. Membeku, pemilik mata yang bisa melihat dengan jelas kejadian di dalam klinik tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam klinik. Jemari menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Orang tersebut melangkah kebelakang perlahan. Setelah merasa aman, dia berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Sosoknya menghilang di belokan koridor.

**~Tsuzuku~**

**Horaaaa, minna genki ne? Daijoubu desu ka? Atashi wa genki ja nai *emang ada yang nanya?*. Dan beginilah akhir dari chapter 2. Masih ada kelanjutannya? Jika Anda mengerti arti dari ~Tsuzuku~ pasti Anda paham *digebukin bareng-bareng*. Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Still like drama yang alay kan ya? Entahlah, setiap saya mencoba meneruskan cerita ini di sela-sela kesibukan saya, idenya selalu berubah-ubah. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan m(_ _)m**

**Yosh, setelah sesi curhat kecil saya selesai, mari mulai sesi membalas review teman-teman**

Chinatsu Kinoshita**-san : Sebelumnya terima kasih atas review Anda. Selamat telah menjadi pereview pertama aku *jabat tangan*. Seperti yang sudah aku tulis di chapter 1, ini adalah cerita pertamaku di fandom Kamichama Karin. Untuk permintaan Chinatsu Kinoshita-san, apa yang Anda maksud itu buat cerita di fandom Kamichama Karin atau aku harus memperbanyak panjang cerita dari cerita 'Secret' ini? Terima kasih lagi atas pujiannya, Ai-chan benar-benar terharu :') *author alay*. Thanks too and again for follow and favorite-nya *bertele**ditimpuk Kazune*. Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chap ini ya. Tetap ikuti 'Secret' sampai chap terakhir ya :3**

Guest 1 **: Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview fic aku. Semoga Anda tidak kecewa dengan chap 2 ini. Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chap ini dan chap selanjutnya sampai berakhir *maksa**tampar***

Rika'i**-san : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Untuk masalah percakapan yang Rika'i-san tanyakan, itu masih rahasia. Judulnya aja 'SECRET' *author nunjuk judul plus capslock jebol**dirujam*. Kalau aku jelaskan disini pastinya tidak seru. Suatu saat Anda pasti tau sendiri apa yang saya maksud *cieelah*. Terima kasih karena telah mau menunggu ceritaku. Ai-chan senang. Mohon review lagi untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya**

sofia siquelle-**san : Hahaha, aku tebak pasti sofia siquelle-san penasaran sama chap-chap selanjutnya? *dibom*. Jelas mereka couple lah, ini kan daerahnya Karin sama Kazune *ditinju bareng-bareng*. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Ai-chan senang sekali. Mohon review untuk chapter ini sampai chapter akhirnya**

karyna y**-san : Terima kasih karena sudah mau menyempatkan diri dan penasaran dengan cerita aku. Ai-chan bahagia *senyum manis**dilempar tomat*. Mohon reviewnya untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya**

ichiro**-san : Ah, aku minta maaf jika antara summary dan cerita agak tidak nyambung sehingga mengecewakan ichiro-san. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak terjun ke Ffn, sepertinya aku harus belajar lagi *alasan**plak*. Dan sepertinya ceritaku masih terlalu berkabut dan membuat orang-orang yang membaca pada bingung. Ai-chan akan terus mencoba sebaik mungkin agar para readers bisa nyaman dan puas ketika membaca fic-ku *kayak apa aja*. Untuk penjelasan lebih rinci tentang masalah Kazune dan Karin pulang jam 10 malam, akan ku jelaskan disini. Jadi, sebenarnya Kazune adalah ketua BEM (sudah diterangkan di chapter ini), dan pihak kampus memberi pelayanan lebih untuk ketua BEM. Seperti ruangan pribadi yang didalamnya ada ruang kerja, kamar mandi, klinik dan dapur kecil. Itu yang berada di pikiranku *kok jadi cerita disini?*. Sekali lagi maaf karena penjelasan Ai-chan kurang rinci. Bagi Ai-chan, selama komentarnya mendukung, aku gak bakalan tersinggung. Dengan garis bawah komentarnya dengan perkataan yang sopan dan dapat diterima. Terima kasih banyak untuk ichiro-san. Hontou ni ureshii *nunduk-nunduk*. Ditunggu review selanjutnya untuk setiap chapter di cerita ini**

Guest 2 **: Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ai-chan senang sekali. Chapter 2 sudah terbit, silahkan beri review untuk kelanjutan ceritanya**

mo-**san : Boleh-boleh. Feel free mau manggil namaku kayak apa. Yang penting masih dalam jangkau kewajaran *plak*. By the way, terima kasih karena sudah suka dengan fic ini. Mohon sukai juga fic-fic lain saya yang tidak romantis *digampar*. Berminat review untuk chap ini kan? Ditunggu looooh *maksa**plakplak*. Aku sudah mencoba update sekilat mungkin. Selamat menikmati^^**

Yumi Azura-**san : CAPSLOCK-NYA JEBOL YA? *dilempar mobil sama tetangga*. Oke, ini ceritanya uda lanjut. Jangan lupa review ya. Terima kasih atas review untuk chapter 1 :D**

Daisyflower Erika-chan**-san : Semoga chapter ini terbaca oleh Daisyflower Erika-chan-san. Terima kasih atas follownya. Mohon review juga untuk chapter ini sampai final chap**

ismi azizzah**-san : Terima kasih juniorku *sksd**dilempar sepatu*. Ai-chan sudah mencoba untuk mengupdate sekilat mungkin. Kenapa Anda peka sekali bahwa aku juga ingin membuat fic DC lagi? Secepatnya pasti akan ku update. Do'akan lancar imajinasinya. Tetap menjadi stalker profilku ya agar bisa tahu kapan saya update fic DC *plak*. Terima kasih telah mereview. Jangan lupa untuk mereview chapter ini lagi ya.**

Sazumi Misako**-san : Hallo Sazumi Misako-san, salam kenal juga. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ah, hati-hati kalau baca fic ini jangan di depan umum, nanti dipikir orang gila *dilempar blewah*. Ai-chan senang sekali karena bisa membuat Sazumi Misako-san senang :3. Jangan lupa review untuk fic ini yaaa~**

Guest 3** : Ini sudah aku update. Terima kasih pujiannya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk fic ini.**

**Saya berterima kasih lagi kepada para visitor, readers dan reviewers yang menyempatkan diri untuk melihat dan membaca fic saya. Maaf karena update saya lama sekali. Mohon tinggalkan review lagi untuk keberlangsungan chapter selanjutnya. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
